It has been shown by several investigators that fetal retinal tissue can be successfully transplanted to various cortical locations or into the eyes of normal and lesioned rats. Morphological assessment of such transplants have an appearance resembling the normal retina. Although electrical responses have been recorded from retinal transplants placed in cortical locations, it is not known if retinas transplanted into the eye are capable of eliciting a response to photic stimulation or if these transplants are capable of transmitting that response to the host retina and ultimately to higher cortical areas. The experiments described in this proposal have been designed to determine the functional limitations of transplantation of retinal tissue into the eyes of light-blinded host rats. Physiological functioning of the transplants will be assessed by electroretinography and visually evoked responses. The findings of the proposed experiment will provide a basis for determining the feasibility of using retinal grafts to restore retinal function. In addition, this pilot data will serve to introduce this newly established investigator to a new an important aspect of visual science and would be the basis for future support.